It'll be alright, Angel
by ronniekins-mione
Summary: “We weren’t sober, you know. And we… I think we forgot to do some things we usually do.” 7th year is never easy, but for some, it can be hell. Rated M because I feel like it.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money for me. Courtesy of Alex**

For Renate, my friend and soul mate. May you not be angry with me because this story is not about your favorite couple, and may you forgive me and enjoy my writing. That applies to all readers out there too. Have fun and let me know what you think, please.

* * *

* * *

"Hermione… what…what's wrong with you?"

George looked anxiously at the amazing girl in front of him. Hermione looked up, her shortish curly hair falling into those big eyes. She had cut it, claiming that it would be less messy like that. She had been right – like always. Now it had grown just past her ears and she looked really sweet.

Her actual expression, though, was anything but sweet as it was completely unreadable and her skin had a slightly green color.

"You will kill me…" she whispered.

"Angels are hard to kill."

A stern look. This wasn't good, Hermione hadn't looked at George like this for ages. Since he had left school, they got along really well and were quite glad to see each other. This summer things between them had gotten a bit more serious, but since everybody would have thought it was a joke, their relationship had stayed secret. Both were happy about it, as there were no questions about their life. Everybody knew they got along well and the quite huge amount of time they spent together went by unnoticed. They were happy and they thought nobody could do them any harm. That was why it pained him so much to see her unhappy.

"If you don't, then my parents will and McGonagall… well no, she won't kill me but I can screw my Hogwarts career now…"

"Must be pretty bad then."

That, George found out very soon, was not the right thing to say, as Hermione flung herself into his arms and began to hit him with her little fists until she couldn't feel them anymore. He lifted her up and carried her to his room. There was no need for the rest of the family to know. He had made her cry and now he would make it okay again. He waited for her to calm down and then asked her again what had happened.

"Come on, it's not as if I really kill you. I could never think about doing any harm to you, although I think I'm right if I say that this feeling isn't really one we two share."

At this she chuckled slightly. Yes, he sometimes could be completely exhausting, they both knew it, but he was really trying, and after all, she loved him, with all those crazy thoughts and ideas he had. But what had happened now, was really hard to understand, even for someone as intelligent, charming and caring as George Weasley. Hermione wasn't sure how to tell him, she couldn't possibly know how he would react. This was one of the infernal Weasley twins after all, nobody could ever be sure of what they meant, wanted or felt. Yes, all Weasley boys had a problem with feelings, but the twins were a disaster when it came to this. She was afraid of his reaction to the confession she was about to make.

"I, well, you see, err… do you remember anything about that party we had here at the Burrow two weeks ago?"

"_Come, dance with me." _

_The redhead looked at her __with some really nice blue expectant eyes. Hermione got up and let herself being led to the dance floor. Dancing with George was fun and actually the only way to be near him when other people were around. They weren't ashamed of their relationship, it was just much easier like this. Since Hermione had arrived for her usual holiday at the Burrow, they had had so many parties, and the two had been able to dance and be happy…_

"_What's on your mind, Angel?"_

_He called her Angel because she wouldn't accept any short form of her given name, so he had just stated once between two kisses that resembled to an angel with that hair of hers, and Angel it had been._

"_Nothing, love," she whispered back, "I was just wondering if we could go somewhere more quiet. I'm not really into that music. I'd rather spend some time with you alone."_

_And time alone they had spent, with some impressing Silencing Charms in place, so nobody would hear what the two not really sober persons were doing in Georges room. One thing had led to the other, and the next morning found them with all their clothes thrown in some corners of the room._

George had to grin. Of course he remembered that party, it had been one of the most mind-blowing nights of his life. Hermione, though, didn't seem so happy at the thought, so he just nodded and motioned for her to go on with telling him what was wrong.

"You don't seem to be very happy about that night…"

"Oh, the night wasn't bad, I'd rather say it was one of the most mind-blowing nights of my entire life. Only that…"

"Hermione, why are you afraid to tell me. No matter what it is, I'll be cool about it. I love you more than anything, I've told you that a few time now, please trust me and just say what has happened and why you are this unhappy."

Even if his voice wasn't betraying him, he began to lose his patience. Hey, he loved this girl, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"We weren't sober, you know. And we… I think we forgot to do some things we usually do."

Oh no. George began to sweat. No, he wasn't prepared for this, he could practically feel his face go red and warm. Oh god, no she couldn't be… this… this would ruin her life. Not his, but hers, she had ambitions. He turned his face so he was looking at her, and when his pale face met her pale face, the words he dreaded escaped her lips,

"I'm pregnant."


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money for me. Courtesy of Alex**

For Renate, my friend and soul mate. May you not be angry with me because this story is not about your favorite couple, and may you forgive me and enjoy my writing. That applies to all readers out there too. Have fun and let me know what you think, please.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I'm pregnant."

George remained silent. Not because he was angry or upset, in fact, he didn't really know what he felt. He was completely at loss as what to do, should he be happy, or play the supportive boyfriend – ok, scratch that, he wouldn't have to play it. Anything Hermione would chose to do was fine with him, even if she wouldn't keep it. That, actually, was what he expected her to do. She was the brightest witch Hogwarts had ever seen, and he didn't expect her to give all this up just for a night of drunk passion. She wasn't a fool, he knew she would never give up her life.

"Are you mad?"

He looked up, just to see her worried face a few inches away from him.

"Why would I be, I mean…" Silence would be best now, he thought, and looked down to his feet again, shaking his head slowly as if it would help make the thoughts of this… tricky situation go away. He chose, though, to continue.

"I… I just want you to know that I'm always there for you, no matter what you chose to do, I'll… oh, I think you get the idea."

He looked up again, only to see her face go paler than some seconds ago. Oh no, he had said something dumb, he knew it. Now it would be very wise to just wait and let her scream at him. But the screaming never came, Hermione just let herself glide on the floor, again sobbing uncontrollably. George got up from his bed and sat down behind her, resting his head on hers and drawing lazy circles on her back. He knew that she found that circles thingy relaxing, so he just continued doing this until she had calmed down.

"I don't think you understood what I really wanted to say, Hermione," he whispered.

"Well then tell me," she sighed, and leaned back so she was cradled in his arms.

"I love you, Hermione, and I want you to know that if you chose that your life is more important, then I'll understand. And if you chose to have this child I'll be happy too. I will always support you, no matter what you do. You just have to understand that I cannot take this decision from you, at least not if you don't want me to."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes meeting his, and began to smile. Yes, this was definitely the man who had made her life at Hogwarts a living hell, and still the funniest time of her life. This was the man who had played pranks on her, and who had never been too shy to tell exactly what he wanted. This was the man who had thrown everything away so he could make his dream of a joke shop come true. He was intelligent, cunning and yet so charming. He had won her heart, which wasn't easy. And he had just opened his heart to her, and she knew that there wasn't a better man for her.

"You know my career is important to me, don't you?"

George's smile faded. Oh, whom was he kidding, he had expected this. He just nodded, although the dryness of his throat made it quite hard. He had promised her to be there for her, even if she…

"So will you come to Hogwarts with me so I'm not alone when I tell Professor McGonagall?"

"Tell her what exactly?" Hey but hadn't she said that…

"That she'll have to put down another Weasley for the Hogwarts list of course!"

George looked at her incredulously for a moment, but then he understood what she had said.

"So you're keeping it?!" George was nearly bursting of happiness. He had always wanted a big family.

"No, _we _are keeping it. You're not going to get out of this one."

They didn't talk for some time, as they were too preoccupied with looking adoringly at each other. Hermione had never dreamed of such an ending. Well, she knew that he cared, but being a father wasn't necessarily something someone who had just turned 19 wanted. But he seemed happy and for her… well, of course she had wanted children. Maybe not this early, after all she wasn't even 18 yet, but this wasn't really a problem. She worried more about the fact that she would have to go back to school, and she wasn't sure that she would even be allowed to. There never had been any pregnant student at Hogwarts, and

The earlier she found out, the better. She put on a clean shirt and they apparated to Hogsmeade.

xxx

George and Hermione managed to get back to the Burrow just in time for dinner, so nobody questioned their absence, thinking that Hermione had been somewhere reading and George had gone to that Muggle shop to bewitch that girl with his card tricks. The bigger surprise was actually that Hermione was hungry again, something that hadn't occurred for the last three days. She seemed relieved about something, but nobody was as foolish as to ask her why. After dinner they managed to sneak away, for the others were playing Quidditch and didn't need George.

"So… she didn't seem very happy about it, did she?" George asked while jumping on his messy and unmade bed.

"Of course she was upset."

"Well, but she was really, really upset. She never talked to me like that, and I did a lot of stupid things!"

"You weren't her favorite student."

"Yeah, right, because _you_ are her favorite student…" He was grinning now. This was going to be funny.

"Of course I am. I've done some really impressive things for Gryffindor."

"I've done some impressive things for Gryffindor too!"

Hermione snorted.

"Like what?"

"For example, we won some important Quidditch matches, because I smashed the Slytherins' skulls!"

"You have a point there… Come on then, dear Gryffindor hero, so I can reward you properly for provided services."

He loved this seductive smile and was more than willing to get his reward, which, he was sure, implied lips and tongues. Oh yes, more than willing…

* * *


	3. 3

The last two weeks of August went by rather fast, as there were a lot of things to do for pretty much everyone. George, for example, had to return to the shop and run the business while Fred would go on vacation with his long-term girlfriend Angelina. Hermione on the other hand, was busy with preparations for her stay at Hogwarts, as she would be Head Girl. She silently was very thankful for the opportunity to have a room all to herself. Once she would start to show a little belly, there would be lots of questions, and as long as she would be able to avoid them, she would do it. God, she hadn't even told Ginny, or her parents – and to be serious, she dreaded the moment she would have to. It wasn't as if anyone would angry… okay; scratch that, Ron would be furious, but the point was that she knew what their first reaction would be: disappointment. Mrs. Weasley had tried to pair her up with Ron for ages now, and the others might have hoped too that she would end up with him, but the truth was that she loved his elder brother and now she was having his child…

Hermione tried to calm down. There wasn't anything she could do but wait until Christmas. George and she had decided that it would be the most suiting moment to tell everyone.

The trio's and Ginny's departure went quite smooth, as they didn't have to hurry for once in their student lives – Mrs. Weasley had had a moment of annoyance with their packing habits and had charmed all their belongings to pack themselves. Everybody hugged, and fortunately for the two lovebirds, nobody noticed the sweet kiss which the redhead planted on Hermione's lips.

"I'll so miss you," he whispered while pretending to close her backpack with one hand, while the other rested lazily on her neck.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered back, slowly caressing his cheek while equally pretending to get some insect out of his eye – he was a great actor, with tears and all the stuff, "but it won't be long, I promise. Did you know that Head Students are allowed to invite people to their dorm?"

"No, are you really allowed to bring me there??" George's eyes had, for a moment, glazed over.

"No, I'm not, but if you don't tell anyone, I won't either."

With that, they parted. George winked for a last time at Hermione and then watched her and the whole lot apparate to Kings Cross. He knew that she would be fine – she was the smartest girl alive after all…

xxx

Hermione let herself fall onto the burgundy couch in her new dorm. God, she couldn't see that color anymore. Yes, okay, she was a Gryffindor and all, but red and gold was a combination she had grown sick of. And hey, McGonagall had told her o feel free and redecorate if she wanted to. So she obliged. She opened her eyes lazily and waved her wand in a slight bored fashion, until she was happy with the result. Hermione looked around and had to admit that she was quite surprised of the effect that light blue had on he room. It wasn't light blue_ per se,_ the spell asked for the caster to think about the desired color very hard, and as George was he only thing she could think about at the moment, the room turned out to be painted in the color of his eyes.

God, how she already could miss that guy. Her day had been awful from the moment she had stepped on the train until the very moment she had finally been able to head to her new room. Yeah, the train episode had been awful…

"_Hey Granger! Grangeeer!! Come on you slut! Turn around!"_

_Hermione turned only to look into the cold eyes of the enemy supreme. She frowned and returned her gaze to the passing compartments. She wasn't really planning on sharing one with that prick of Malfoy. From all those intelligent fuckers in that school, McGonagall had to pick that one. Had everybody forgotten what had happened the year before? Malfoy trying to do Dumbledore in? Didn't there ring a bell somewhere? But no, the former Head of Gryffindor had let common sense behind her when she had moved on to become Headmistress. She had told Hermione to give him a chance, that he had changed, yadah, yadah, yadah… bullshit! And now he was acting so…_

"_What do you want, Malfoy? Didn't Parkinson suck your dick enough so you have to turn to me? God, how pathetic…"_

_Huh, where had that come from? Hermione smiled. George had an awful influence on her._

_But she hadn't counted with what came next. Malfoy pulled her into the nearest compartment and began to let his hands wander all over her. Hermione was so astonished, that she had quite the problem to move at first. When she finally came to her senses, she kicked his balls. Hard. It didn't help, though, because he became even angrier, and pined her down on the floor, his tongue invading her mouth, his hands surely not where they belonged. She kicked him again, and this time she sent him flying against the door and then slumping don like a doll. Hermione stood up, slowly wiping away the gloss which he had smeared all across her face. Kicking his balls again, she whispered,_

"_Serves you right," and left the compartment. _

Hermione snorted. This just had been the start of a very long evening. Malfoy had let her alone the rest of the train ride, but when they got out, she could hear him retell the story – or at least his glorious part of the story – to some dumb Slytherins around him. He clearly had a great fantasy, because in his version she practically thanked him for trying to rape her. The fact that he spread rumors about her didn't bother her very much, the fact that her fellow Gryffindors seemed to believe it too was a bit nauseating, though. At least Ron and Harry had enough common sense to understand that she hadn't let herself being raped by Malfoy, but this could be also due to the fact that she had told them the whole story earlier. The boys hadn't trusted her too much lately. She had been sneaking around way too much while her stay at the Burrow.

The rest of the evening had been a disaster too, she had been late for the feast due to her stomach who didn't like the smell of pumpkin juice, and then the floor had turned out to be too slippery. Hermione rubbed her butt absentmindedly. God, that had hurt. She opened her eyes again and concluded it would be best just o go to sleep. Nothing, especially not Malfoy's attitude towards her, would change just with her thinking about it. The only thing she wanted right there, was to sleep. And that she did, completely forgetting to fold her clothes, she just jumped in her bed and drifted off to sleep. She even forgot to close the window…


	4. 4

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, no money for me

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not known as the type of guy who trampled around, making his presence known. No, he walked with a strange grace, which to be serious denoted a slightly bigheaded attitude, but was pretty to look at nonetheless. His steps were carefully placed and some people could swear he didn't touch the ground, which of course was an advantage when he wanted to pass unheard. Like now. Foolish girl, she hadn't even locked her door. Anyone could enter her room now. 

Draco looked around to inspect Hermione Granger's room. It was like his, he had to admit, only that she had had the brilliance to change its damn color. There she was, sound asleep in her bed, her clothes not really folded hanging over one of the chairs. Draco didn't care about this, though. He wanted revenge for what had happened on the train. He had offered her this great opportunity, the one to sleep with a pureblood – something she surely wouldn't have gotten without his 'help' – and she had refused. Now, nobody refused something Draco Malfoy was asking for. He would have to take her now, maybe he could even tie her up, it would be more fun like that. He chuckled. Who would have thought that it would be him who taught the mudblood a lesson she would never forget. Draco unfastened his cloak and pulled the robes over his head. He walked over to the bed and cast a binding spell on her and was careful not to forget to conjure up something to stuff in her mouth. He didn't need her screaming right now. When he pushed the piece of cloth in her mouth she finally woke up.

"Mhmmdh!! Mhnmmn! Mmmhnnn!" Her eyes were wide open and Draco could hear her choke on the cloth. He grinned. This was fun!

"What is it, mudblood? Would you like to tell me something?"

"Mhmmnn!!" Hermione looked angry now.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't hear you. But if you can't tell me what you want, then I will have to guess for my own what you want me to do…"

'Evil', was the first thought that crossed Hermione's mind, 'Evil little cockroach'. She tried to lift her hands in order to strangle him, but found it impossible to move. That son of a bitch must have cast some binding spell on her. Now she really was screwed. God, no, he couldn't do this to her, not to her baby, no, she would… Hermione closed her eyes, which were now full of tears. No, no, no, she could feel his hands on her belly, drawing circles. She liked that circle thingy, but those weren't George's hands, those were thin and pointed fingers which now were hooked with the waistband of her panties. Hermione was out of her mind, this wasn't consensual, now he –

Suddenly she felt him collapsing on top of her, something hot trickling over her cheek. Hermione opened her eyes only to see a flash of orange-red with a bat in his hand, grinning like mad.

"Hello, Angel. How are you?"

xxx

One hour later Malfoy had been kicked out of the room, with his skull all but broken. George would have loved to do just that, and Hermione wasn't sure that she was all against it, but the thought of having to explain to McGonagall that Draco had died with her being at barely 3 yards distance didn't appeal to her. No, she would keep him alive, but she would beat him up.

Hermione rested in her bed, with a bottle of Butterbeer in her hands. She had asked for hot chocolate, but found that George's spiked Butterbeer tasted better.

"So," she asked with her back safely rested against his chest, "what exactly are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"That was pretty clear," she sighed, "but why?"

"I missed you."

"Point taken…Thanks."

"What for? Because I beat Malfoy to pulp or because I came to see you?"

"Both I guess. How did you get in anyways?"

"With a little help coming from your foolishness."

Hermione gave him that stern looked of hers. He just grinned and jumped away before she could hit him with the bottle. He didn't say anything, just pointed to the window. Finally she understood. Oh, how stupid could someone be? Honestly, letting the window open when there was a war going on wasn't quite the good idea. But she just shrugged. No harm had been done, and from now on she would be more careful.

"How do you feel anyway? Did he do something to you?"

Hermione snapped back to reality for George had been speaking to her. She hesitated for a moment, arguing with herself if touching her breasts would count as 'something', but let this idea go as soon as she saw George's face. He seemed quite ready to kill, and that meant something for the more peaceful twin brother.

"No, I'm fine, really. I was just thinking…"

"About what, Angel?" He had resumed his place on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"About this crazy idea of being a teenage mother." His breath got stuck. Oh no, she couldn't…

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Gods, no, George! I would never do something like this, and we had it settled, hadn't we? I am just…really scared about what is happening right now."

"I imagine this must be hard to live through, and Malfoy surely isn't improving the situation either…"

She looked up to see his face. Well, a part of it, to be exact she saw his nose, and those lips…

Hermione smiled. Well, if he was here, that she could as well take advantage of him. Without saying a word she shifted and leaned down on her knees. She opened one button of the shirt she was wearing and leaned down, almost touching her lips with his.

"It is complicated," she whispered, "but as long as you're here, everything's going to be alright."

Before she could make any more moves, George had pulled her in for a passionate yet tender kiss. He put everything in this kiss, Hermione could practically feel the emotions on his lips, his tongue, his hand which were now gently exploring her body were like fire on her peachy skin. All she wanted at that very moment was to shag the guy who was toying with her.

"I want you," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

His face bore the cutest smile Hermione had seen in her whole life. She couldn't possibly think about denying her George anything. And to be serious, she could use some fun after that fiasco with slimy Draco Malfoy.

"So, Mr. Weasley, what exactly did you have in mind?" she purred in his ear.

"Anything, love," he replied and pulled her in for another kiss. That night they would be very busy…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys and girls, thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate the fact that you take some time to tell me what you think about my work. You're amazing! 


	5. 5

DISCLAIMER: Hey what do you people want from me? Now I have finished publishing the HP-series, I have to write about something, don't I?

* * *

December came, and with it the cold weather. An icy wind was blowing constantly around the castle, and Hermione was more than happy that everybody would wear their woollen jumpers so she wouldn't stand out. Slowly but sure, she had developed a little belly, so the jumper was necessary if she wanted to her secret. 

Apart from slight sicknesses in the worst moments all was fine with her life. Malfoy had learnt his lesson on their first night back and was even acting reasonably well-educated towards her. Of course they never exchanged more than a 'Good Morning', but for Hermione it was enough. She wasn't very keen on interacting with ferret-boy if she could avoid it that easily.

One morning in mid-December, Hermione found herself faced with Errol, who was carrying a red envelope in his beak. Poor Errol, flying around in snow storms wasn't funny, especially not when you were as old as the owl. Chuckling, she took the envelope and handed it to Ron who was stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Hey Ronny, Howler for you," she said smirking and turned her face back to the new Potions book which had arrived just minutes before.

"Sorry, but it clearly says '_Hermione Granger'_."

After a second look she just snatched the letter out of his hands and ran out of the Great Hall. All the other students could hear before she smashed the door close, was Molly Weasley's booming voice, screaming,

"Hermione Granger! How dare you… "

"…not tell me you were pregnant? With _my_ grandchild! I had to find out from my clock that 'Baby Granger – Weasley was on his way! My clock! Can you imagine the stress I am going through right now, oh my poor, poor heart. You and Ronald aren't even married. Let's not talk about unfinished school. I certainly do hope you do not intend to abandon school! How long have you known? It must have happened this summer, oh Hermione, I demand you write back to me immediately and explain everything! Oh and… congratulations honey!"

Hermione looked incredulously at the red envelope which now burst to flames. Oh, god! She looked around, her pale face scanning the hall. Hopefully nobody had heard.

_Thump!_

Oh shit. Slowly she turned to face disaster.

"Ron, this is not the moment, come on, wake up!" Harry urged a rather unconscious Ron. The redhead didn't seem to oblige, so Harry had no other choice than to acknowledge Hermione's presence and to throw her a faint smile.

"Hi, Mione," he managed to choke out. The look on his face was priceless, had the whole situation not felt like crap, Hermione would have laughed out loud.

"Uhmn, Harry… it's -" She closed her eyes in order to control her breathing, "it's not what you think. Or heard."

"Then what is it? Did you two plan on telling me anytime soon?!" Was he angry? She couldn't really tell.

"Just get him to wake up and I'll explain everything to you two."

-x-x-x-

"Here, Ronny, this should help." Hermione handed him some conjured-up ice cubes wrapped in a piece of cloth. Ron took it gratefully, pressed it to his left temple and then watched her sit down in front of Harry and him. He could tell she was tense, so he just gave her a reassuring nod and opened his mouth.

"Well, since I haven't drunk myself into oblivion lately, I will just assume that you are not pregnant with my child?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No, he didn't Harry, neither did anyone else."

"So, uhmn, who of my brothers will be a daddy, or did you even go so far as to marry my sister and have a…I don't know what Muggles call it, but it starts with an 'i'."

She laughed. Actually, Hermione was quite surprised; she had expected him – them – to scream, cry, be angry and demand answers, but this? Sure, Harry did have a slightly sour expression, but Ron seemed amused. She had to suppress a grin.

"No, as charming as you sister might be, I don't feel a particular need to have a baby with her. Her current boyfriend would kill me. But, you were quite right with your brothers."

"I bet it is Bill, all the girls love him."

"Well no, Harry, Fleur would kill poor Mione. Charlie? No, he wasn't anywhere near her. What about… oh no, she wouldn't stoop as low as to shag Percy, would you Mione? I swear, if you did, I'll get Mum to disinherit you."

She just smiled at them. Finally, Ron seemed to understand what she was silently telling him. His mouth opened and stayed like this for about a minute, a very long minute which he spent with staring at one of his best friends.

"Was this consenting?" His voice had dropped to a very low peep.

"Consenting? She loved it!"

Three pairs of eyes darted up to Hermione's bedroom door, to see George Weasley lean casually against the frame.

"Hello, brother of mine, hello Harry, and to you my dearest lady, a very sweet morning. How's life, guys?"

Hermione was the first to react, which was quite normal given the circumstances, since she was used to George being in her room, even uninvited. She stood up and made her way to George, only to give him a quick peck on the cheek and then return to her seat. Without uttering a word he followed her, lifted her up in order for him to sit down and pulled her on his lap, his left hand conveniently resting on her lower stomach. He smirked at the boys and motioned for them to talk.

"When the heck did that happen?" Ron's voice seemed to recover from the peep.

"Harry's birthday, I think. Great party we had up there, didn't we Angel?"

Hermione only giggled. She threw him a smile and then concentrated back on Ron and Harry. They were shocked, she could tell. They were completely silent and perfect gentlemen, so not what she had expected, but shocked nonetheless.

"Are you…?" Ron didn't finish the sentence.

"Crazy?"

"Stupid?"

"MARRIED?"

"No, but we'll get to this."

"Good, because I wouldn't have been able to process any more info. Now, if you two will excuse us, Harry and I have a class. Great to see you George. Mione, I guess we'll see each other in Potions. If you need us to carry your bag, just send…ah, you don't have an owl…just send Crookshanks."

With those words he grabbed a protesting Harry by the collar and dragged him with him, all while furiously whispering to let those two alone. He had become more mature. At least a bit. When they had left, Hermione turned around so she could face George. She rested her forehead against his and whispered:

"Will we get to that?"

"Get to what?"

"Marriage."

"Do you want to?"

"I would love to."

With those words she closed the gap between their mouths and enjoyed the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I do realize it has been almost 1/2 a year. I am sorry, RL is a bitch, that's all I can say right now...Enjoy, and if you feel like it, review 


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Yes, I still think that I am J.K.R., and I still think that after having published the last installment of my series I deserve a little playtime with my favourite characters. **

**This is a late Christmas present for my fans, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. May 2008 be a year without writers block!

* * *

**"D'you reckon he's up to something?"

George and Hermione were making their way through Ottery St. Catchpole to get to the Burrow. Snow was falling heavily around them and the young man was worried about his girlfriend slipping on the ice. The nicely defined belly she was carrying around surely wasn't helping. She turned to him with a surprised look.

"Who, honey?"

"Ron of course. I don't buy this 'oh, everything is fine, just go shag my best friend' story of his. He has been madly in love with you, ever since first year. Every summer he was more anxious for you to arrive rather than Harry."

Hermione threw him a playful glare.

"Did _he_ tell you this?"

"No, but one could tell from the look in his eyes!"

By now they had arrived in front of the Burrow's garden. Hermione turned to face George. He almost had to chuckle at her slightly green face.

"Are you sure? We can still disapparate and spend the whole holiday in my room at Hogwarts. Malfoy isn't there so we'd have the coomon room too." What a seducing smile.

"Not trying to back out, are you? And I thought you were in Gryffindor. There's nothing that can still happen now, can it? Mum already knows from that ruddy clock, all you have to say is that you showed more class in choosing me over Ron as the father of yout child."

Hermione just smacked him, took a deep breath and opened the front porch. As if her action had made an alarm go off, the kitchen door flew open, showing Molly Weasley in her favourite apron and beaming like mad.

"Hermione, honey, how good to see you. I've been worried sick ever since Ron told me that you'd be coming on your own" She averted her gaze to the redhead behind Hermione.

"And George, hello, sweetheart! Fred told me that you'd be joining us later, but he couldn't tell me why. So good to see that you've made it in time. Come in you two!"

"Hi Mum," he responded sheepishly while hugging her, "good to see you too."

"How come you're both here at the same time? Did you run into each other? I hope he didn't cause you any trouble, Hermione, dear. You're quite pale, dear, what's the matter? _George Weasley_, what have done to that girl? And in her condition?!"

"Nothing Mum, I-" George stooped in mid-sentence in order to catch a knocked out Hermione.

"Hermione, Angel, wake, up! Come on, please!" He looked up to his mother, a pleading look in his eyes, but the only gaze he met was the one of a very tall man with wild curly hair of a colour that ressembled much to the one Hermione had.

"What condition, if I might ask?" George just gulped. He opened his mouth to speak but only a very high-pitched sound came out.

"Your daughter, Hermione, that is, is pregnant… with my child."

-x-x-x-

"Please tell me this is not happening."

George looked up from his chair next to her bed and met her eyes.

"God, Angel, Hermione, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for getting you in this impossible situation. I didn't know they were coming, Mum invited them over, nobody except her knew about this.

Hermione just stared at the ceiling. It shouldn't have been like this, she had it all planned out in her head. She would tell the Weasleys that evening and then spend the next day with her parents and eventually invite George over so they could tell them together. But now plan A had been ruined and she needed a really good excuse for not telling them sooner. She could alreadyhear their voices, her father's reproaches, her mother's worries… so not what she had wanted to get for Christmas.

"It's not your fault. Takes two to tango…"

"Of course it is!" Hermione turned her head in order to see her father glaring at her.

"How could this happen Hermione? Did he talk you into keeping it? Maybe it's a bit late, but there's still something that can be done. I'll talk to that gynekologist friend of mine so we can make an appointment for you…"

"I think you should know how this happened, Dad, usually they do teach you in Medical School how babies are made. As for keeping my child, it wasn't necessary for George to talk me into anything, since it was was a decision we took together. And seeing as he will be your son-in-law, I would appreciate it if you could talk to him like to any other human being."

Hermione had stood up violently, her hair flying wild around her head. She was quite a sight, and hadn't George known her usual temper, which, just for once, wasn't going to be used against him, he would have backed away in fear.

"Son-in-law?! How long did you plan on keeping that from us? Maybe you wanted to elope and turn up on our doorstep in a few years, proudly presenting us your offspring and a request for money?!"

"I wanted to tell you both tommorow, at dinner!" She was screaming now.

"Tommorow? Well, fortunately there's no need for you to come anymore, is there?"

Mr Granger turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Hermione could hear the front door being smashed close and flinched at the unpleasant sound it made. When she opened her eyes again, she could see George sitting on the bed, his rather pale hands hiding his even paler face. She went over to sit next to him and began stroking his back. She let her gaze wander and finally let it stop on a petite woman who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Surprise, darling," she said, and walked over to sit down between her daughter and George.

"Are you mad?" Hermione's voice was merely a whisper.

"No, darling, I'm not."

"Worried?" The older woman had to laugh.

"Yes, worried I am. But I know my little girl. You will manage just fine, in fact, you'd rather kill yourself than manage fine something.

"Don't you want to kill me?"

"Why would I want to do that to such a charming redhead?"

"For ruining your daughter's life. For being to young to be a parent, for… for being just a little lovesick fool who would do anything to make Hermione happy, even if it meant to let go of everything I cherish."

"No, I still can't find any reason to kill you, and think how hard it would be for me as a Muggle to kill a grown-up wizard like you. No, I think I'll just stick with being happy for you two. On the other hand, I hope we are clear that going near my husband anytime soon, is a very idiotic and foolish thing to do, especially if you wish to hold this child in your arms."

Hermione just watched George nod and was suddenly very happy for having two so different parents. She reached out to hug them both as tight as she could, who knew when she would feel this much at ease again.

-x-x-x-

Christmas dinner was, although not entirely unpleasant, a very peculiar matter that evening. Since everyone had heard the outburst earlier, Hermione's pregnancy and the guy who had lead to it weren't anything new anymore. All the Weasleys had taken the news really good, and all seemed very happy for the young couple. But nothing beat Fred's enthusiasm, who, when he had seen Hermione come down the stairs, had picked her up and spinned her around while singing 'I'm gonna be an uuuuuuncle' until she threatened with puking on him.

"Keen on being an uncle, aren't we?" She had laughingly said when he had finally put her down. He had just beamed at her and his twin brother. When Hermione passed him to get to the kitchen, she could hear a very distinctive voice whispering,

"If I catch you with WWW products around my kid until it's old enough, I'll make sure personally that you never get to experience the joy of being a father."

Hermione just laughed silently.

"Ronny, pass the salt please."

Ron looked up to see some very brown eyes watch him attentively. He handed her the salt and turned back to his meal. The rest of the evening went by silently, and everybody was happy when Molly asked Hermione to help her with the dishes, for it meant that they could talk freely about Quidditch and other nonsense.

"I am so sorry for this mess, darling, this is entirely my fault, I-"

"No, Mrs Weasley, it's not your fault, there was no way you could have known about my 'confession plans', unless Ron told you, but he obviously did not."

"Yes he did, he said that you were anxious about telling your parents and just wanted to get over with it, oh, I should never have listened to him…"

Hermione blinked. Ron? But he…

"_RONALD_!" Hermione could feel her anger practically boil up as she darted into the dining room. There he was, smiling.

"Did you tell your parents to invite my parents over? No offence Mum, but I actually wanted to tell you two tommorow." Ron just shrugged uncaringly.

"I… I asked you nicely not to tell anyone about this, I even told you about my confession strategy. You knew that I wanted to have this night so I could think really could at what I would say to my father, who, as you might have noticed didn't take the news too well. I knew and I told you what would happen if I didn't tell him myself! Why did you do this to me?!"

"You screwed my brother, for crying out loud! Not some stranger, but my brother! And now you want me to be happy for you and watch you get married and have his children. You… you betrayed me and our friendship, and it's about bloody time you saw that!"

For the second time that evening, Hermione watched one of the most important men of her life walk out on her, and she felt her heart break into thousands of pieces. So this was what completely desperation felt like. Her head was spinning and she felt as if she would be sick the next moment. She could feel George's arms around her, trying to support her, she could hear him whisper in her ear, "He'll come around, it'll be alright Angel, I promise!", and all she could think, say, scream, was "NO, no, it won't, it won't be alright!"

She was crying, screaming, fighting with George to release her, and then, she just disapparated into the dark night, without concentrating or even caring where exactly she was going, she just let the strange feeling of Apparition engulf her and hoped that when she would open her eyes, life would be better.

* * *

**This was Chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be more than glad to get a review --wink-wink--**

**What about a little poll? I haven't yet decided where Hermione will turn up after her little journey. Any suggestions? Send me a PM, maybe YOUR idea will make it into my story! --another wink-wink-- **


	7. 7

**To everyone who still hoped for this story to be updated, I'm sorry I made you wait this long, really. I could say that RL is a bitch, but this would be only half the truth. The other half is probably the worst writers block I ever had, and hopefully ever will.**

**This chapter ist dedicated to ZephrWiltshire, who was the only one who responded to my little question at the end of the last chapter and who provided me with a great idea. Thanks!**

* * *

George was pretty shocked to feel his arms holding something that was violently rotating only to stare at the void a few seconds later. He gulped. This wasn't right, Hermione should have been there with him, having pudding with his family and her mum, laughing, being silly and so forth. But she wasn't, she had just disappeared, because his little brother had verbally abused her. It was only a matter of seconds until confusion turned into anger, but not the sort you can express in words, or even in actions, it was his trademark. George never let fury overcome him, he just eyed the object of his dislike very closely, until he or she got the idea that they were very, extremely deep in the shit.

"Are you done, Ron?" His voice was reduced to a dangerous whisper. "Or more important, are you happy now?"

Ron just stared at him, being very aware of the danger coming from his older brother. He had never been at the receiving end of one of the twins' fury, but just at that moment, he felt very small and frail. He had fucked up, and if he was lucky Hermione would eventually forgive him, because George was very likely to do so. So he just kept on staring at his brother, saying nothing, crumpling in an unnecessary effort to make himself smaller, maybe to disappear.

"I asked you if you were happy!" Ron gulped and raised his eyes to the level of his brother.

"I'm sorry…" he could feel the tears invading his eyes, threatening to spill over his freckled cheeks.

"I hope you know where you can stick your 'sorry' Ron."

Then, he just took his coat and made his way to the front door of The Burrow. With a last 'Merry Christmas, mum' over his shoulder he left the house, leaving complete silence and a crying Ron back.

-x-x-x-

When Hermione finally opened her eyes, she didn't see much. She felt cold, and wet, and around her everything was white. It took her a few moments to remember why exactly she was lying in the middle of a playground with nothing on but pants and a jumper. Partially it was because she didn't really want to think about what had happened back at The Burrow, and partially she did have to think about the details pretty hard, since the whole situation was a bit blurry in her head.

"Maybe I hurt it…" she mumbled into the dark, and sat down on a swing. It felt small, and too near to the ground, but still so familiar. Hermione took a second look and had to smile.

Around her, she saw an image she had seen every day along her childhood. This was the playground she had visited every afternoon, after kindergarten, and even through school she had been here, completely disregarding the weather or low temperatures. This exact swing had been the spot where she had sat after getting her first Hogwarts letter, and all the years that followed she had returned to her little sanctuary, only to read and reread the words that Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall had written for her and her fellow classmates, to learn the booklist by heart, or to just look at the wonderful ink both Professors used, and to smell the paper. It was silly, but going back to Hogwarts had always been tied to this ritual for her, and she had not once in her life missed one. It was her way of getting back into the spirit of magic prepare for a new year.

And now, she looked around, and she suddenly could see all the memories hidden in this place, the happy and the sad ones, and putting her arms around her round stomach, she closed her eyes and let herself cry, for the happy and the sad memories, for friendships found and lost again, for everything that had happened until then, because one thing was clear: she was no child anymore, but she soon was to take care of one, a child that no one apart from her and George seemed genuinely happy about, and the sadness just engulfed her, leaving her shaking from tears and coldness, on December 24th, on a swing just a few streets away from the place she had once called home.

-x-x-x-

George entered his flat and threw away the coat he had been wearing. He had tried looking for Hermione, but the truth was, and he had known it from the moment she had disappeared out of his arms, that if she did not want to be found, looking for her would be in vain. She probably didn't want to see him anyways. Besides, she had her wand with her, when the moment was there, she would come. He knew she would... he hoped she would.

-x-x-x-

Hermione stood up from the swing. She could see her wand lying on the ground in the snow, and tried to bend down to retrieve it, only to be hindered by the belly she was so proudly carrying around. She laughed and sunk to her knees to pick it up.

"Time to go home, little one."

As soon as those words had left her mouth, she froze. When she had uttered the word 'home', she had not thought about the little house she had spent her childhood in, neither about the big castle that was Hogwarts. In front of her eyes, she had seen the cozy couch in Fred and George's living room, and the little kitchen corner at the end of the room.

"Home is where the heart is, huh…" she muttered and disapparated into the night, hoping that George had showed enough common sense and had not left to look for her

When a few seconds later she stopped rotating on the spot and saw him lying on the blue couch, his wand clenched tightly in his hand, his red hair perfectly fanned out around his sleeping face, she knew he had. As quickly as she could she made her way to the other end of the room and gazed into Fred's room, only to find it empty. Wonderful, she didn't need someone else questioning her. He was probably at his girlfriend's place right now, which suited her perfectly. After a quick shower and warming up again, she kneeled down in front of her boyfriend's face, and kissed his eyelids.

When he opened his eyes and sleepily smiled at her, she took it as her clue to slip under the blanket and snuggle closer into him. They didn't need words. He was there for her, no matter what, and he was respecting her every wish, even if it meant letting her wander off to some cold place without a coat on. And she was there for him, no matter what.


End file.
